A widely used recreational vehicle has a pair of side by side seats at the front for the driver and passenger, a double bed across the rear, and an access aisle therebetween. The spaces along the aisle are needed for a seat behind the driver, a stair to a side door, and equipment for storage, washing, cooking and refrigeration. Consequently, the table and seats for dining and the bed are usually constructed so that the bed can be moved aside to make room for the dining facilities, and vice versa. Such unavoidable movement back and forth is a nuisance which detracts from the relaxed enjoyment of recreation in the vehicle.